


Mr Bubbles

by Eirationall



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BioShock References, Destruction, Friends With Monsters, Gen, Murder, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirationall/pseuds/Eirationall
Summary: A Little Sister finds her Big Daddy - and becomes a monster herself in the process of trying to make a new friend. What else could go wrong?





	Mr Bubbles

When Behemoth – Hadhayosh as he was first called – emerged to attack Marun Field, Iran, the world trembled. The Endbringer’s next arrival in São Paulo, Brazil confirmed that Marun Field was not a singular event. Though for the millions of lives effected it seemed like the end of the world, many countries had yet to truly understand what it meant to be the target of the Hero Killer, Behemoth. When Behemoth attacked New York, USA, the world learned. Nothing could be done to stop this monster.

Fast forward to December 2001. Leviathan had proven that not only were the Endbringers a seemingly permanent fixture – he had proven that things could truly get worse, despite the damage that Behemoth alone was able to inflict. The world learned something new about their world, something wholly unexpected. Something even more dangerous than a monster capable of almost complete control of all forms of energy. A little girl, named Taylor Hebert.

When Taylor was born, her father bought her a stuffed animal – a black puppy. This black puppy, affectionately named Mr Bubbles for reasons completely unknown to both mother and father, as well as anyone who met the child and her stuffed toy. Shortly after turning three years old and having a somewhat vague understanding of words and what they meant, Taylor watched a televised broadcast of Behemoth attacking Jinzhou, China. Though these broadcasts were uncommon, there had been much hope after the unveiling of a supposed Endbringer killing weapon being deployed – the creation of Hero and a dozen other Tinkers. Her parents were too hopeful to worry much about their young daughter watching with them – after all, rarely did footage ever come close enough to show the more explicit content.

What Taylor saw, in those moments watching a monster destroying a city, caused her to fall in love, of a sort. She saw Behemoth, in all his horrific majesty, and felt that she had never seen anything more beautiful. It would be the next day – after a crushing defeat at the hands of Behemoth – that Taylor would exclaim how amazing she thought the monster was. Her parents, ever so diligent and horrified, were quick to tell her what she was saying was wrong, that Behemoth had hurt many people. Taylor didn’t understand, but after receiving some ‘light’ physical discipline over the course of a few weeks, learned quickly to avoid mentioning her love for the Endbringer.

Some part of Taylor knew that she would never get to see Behemoth up close and felt a desperate need to create some sort of physical connection to him. When Mr Bubbles got ripped, she asked to watch her mother sew him back together. This happened many times in the coming years, slowly leading into her mother teaching her how to sew and make her own stuffed toys. Taylor showed a surprising level of dedication and skill. Behind her parent’s backs, at the tender age of five, Taylor began stealing and gathering what she needed to make what she desired. Attending school helped, as did becoming friends with the Emma Barnes. She learned and learned. Doing well in school was encouraged by more materials to create her own fuzzy friends.

With metal, fabric, and stuffing, she began creating her own little version of the Endbringer that she held so dearly in her heart. Much of the fabric and stuffing came from Mr Bubbles. Taylor would give the plush Endbringer the same name in honour of Mr Bubbles sacrifice. Taylor hid the creation diligently. Ever since she had expressed her love of the creature, her parents were very careful to ensure that his image never showed in their home, nor was his named mentioned within Taylor’s earshot. When she spent time with Emma, she played and pretended that she wanted to grow up to be Alexandria, to be a_ hero. _Which wasn’t entirely wrong – she hoped that if she got powers she could meet Behemoth. See him for the first time in years, the first time in person. She kept her friend in the coal shoot – a fitting place for a recreation of a creature with obsidian and cooled magma for flesh. She would add and add to it, continually remaking and adjusting her friend to what she remembered. The creation was surprisingly accurate, too, his image having been seared into her mind.

When the flesh of her friend was mostly metal, she realised that though it was a reasonable likeness of her idol, it wasn’t _right_. She had shaky fingers and some of the first doubts she had ever had regarding this project. Taylor used scissors, sharp needles, small kitchen knives, anything that would make her bleed. She rubbed the blood over the small parts of exposed fabric, ensuring that his one glowing eye and gaping mouth got special focus.

Then, on the 6th of December 2001, during a school day, the Endbringer Sirens echoed. News broadcasts all over the country began providing what information they had. When it was confirmed that the Endbringer was headed towards the Eastern Seaboard, more specifically towards Brockton Bay’s general region, Taylor _felt_ something, something that was primal and unbreakable and full of rage. She just _knew_ that it was her idol that had come, come to Brockton Bay. Maybe not for her – though she hoped he was – still Taylor felt the irresistible urge to meet her idol. It felt like if she ignored this opportunity, she would _never_ see Behemoth the same way.

When the teachers started leading them in orderly lines to the buses to go to the Endbringer Shelters, Taylor slipped off. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, none of the teachers were in a state to notice her departure. Maybe Emma might have kept track of her, but her family was out of town for an early Christmas vacation. Taylor slipped away from the teachers and was inconspicuously unnoticed on her run back to her house. If there was one thing that was just as important to her as meeting her idol, it was having Mr Bubbles with her when she did so. She reached her house – empty, for obvious reasons – snatched the key from inside the flowerpot by the door and pushed her way down to the basement. From there she pulled out Mr Bubbles and held him close, giggling with glee. If the blood on her friend was glowing a little, she didn’t notice.

Taylor exited the house to the wondrous sight of the Endbringer moving into just the right spot to give her a perfect view of him. Taylor, so excited and happy, made her way to the giant. It took significantly longer to reach him than it did to reach Mr Bubbles. She had to duck out of the view of superheroes, debris and the scattered normal people who were unlucky enough to be caught unawares.

The first corpse that she saw was almost enough to deter her from her goals. She didn’t know the persons name – didn’t even know if they were a normal person or a superhero. They had been incinerated almost entirely, with nothing more than their face untouched. She felt sick – the smell wouldn’t go away. She nearly crumpled to their concrete. All she could see was the pain etched into the face of the person before her. Eyes open in endless horror as limbs were splayed and twisted in pain. Taylor covered her noise with her free hand and forced herself to look away, to Mr Bubbles.

Mr Bubbles was warm, really warm. It was a nice warm. Just holding him close to her made Taylor feel a little less ill. As she gathered her courage, Taylor spared a glance for the dead person no more than a few feet away from her. They were dead – they weren’t coming back. Nothing she could do would mean that this person would be alive – so she put them out of her mind. She held Mr Bubbles close and made away from the corpse. Ever brighter that red fabric glowed.

Then Behemoth _roared_ and Taylor swooned. She stumbled, picking up speed. A superhero flew overhead, maybe Legend, maybe someone else. Beams of light were sent towards the creature along with chunks of metal and concrete and all were obliterated or absorbed. Taylor skipped around corpses and debris alike, getting closer and closer to her goal.

As she ducked out of the cover of a building, the first of the superheroes saw her. In their horror, compelled to act the hero, to save the innocent child walking to her death, they would swoop towards her, intent on getting her out of the way. Each of these attempts were met with the lightning of the Endbringer, along with blasts of flame that conspicuously avoided the child. As she got closer, those with Thinker powers or those that were particularly aware felt a foreboding feeling run through them. Fewer and fewer heroes attempted to save the child, a metaphorical lightning rod of superhero death.

Taylor staggered when she entered Behemoths kill zone, entirely unaware of the significance of her survival. All stilled as she entered, even Behemoth, whose head had turned to observe her. Even Taylor, in her awe, her childish glee, found herself unable to move herself. The child, having spent such a long time looking forward to this moment basked in her idol’s presence. She held Mr Bubbles close, so very warm and so very comforting to her. With her friend brought into the spotlight of all, Behemoth turned towards her fully, a giant spiked paw making its way to her.

Heroes gasped and tried to move to save her. Those that were more aware die their best to prevent their peers from throwing themselves to their deaths. One near-invulnerable teleporter popped into existence beside her, hand an inch away from the girl’s skin. Before the teleporter could move a single muscle, a blaze of lightning and fiery death skewered him, killing him instantly.

Behemoth's paw stopped just before Taylor and she screamed in joy as she ran onto it, hugging her form around a crag. She began moving, up and up, the world shifting around her tiny form. The sight of heroes passing by, stock still, unable to truly understand the sight before them. The paw came to a stop just beside Behemoths glowing eye, a small set of crags creating a perfect spot for her to descend from the paw and settling onto the Endbringer’s flesh. Taylor hugged Mr Bubbles close and rested against the obsidian flesh. Weary, it wouldn’t be long before she fell asleep right there, feeling complete.

The sky shifted, Taylor not really noticing anything – no forces knocking her around or needing to hold on for her dear life. Behemoth moved, and death followed with him. Many would die in the coming hours – yet none of the heroes that survived would forget the sight of Behemoth holding a child at his mercy, the young girl who would become known in the coming days as his Little Sister.


End file.
